


untouchable

by GrumpiestCat



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: Nobody ever touches her.





	

For a moment, she thinks it's Paul; the strong hand on her arm is too gentle, too innocent. It's not the hand of someone who would throw her to the floor and fuck her brains out, given the chance. So she's surprised when she's carefully deposited on the couch, opening her eyes to discover Danny hovering over her.   
  
Words float in: _... really are ... aren't you? ... twice ... water and ... hey ..._  
  
There's a pain in her chest, like someone's stabbed her with a knife and then stuck a finger in the wound, moved it around. Except this time, it's a bullet. Yes, a bullet. Did they pull it out?  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Open. Danny, still.   
  
"You're supposed to be taking one or two of these every four or six hours. That seems like a lot, but I ain't a doctor, so I don't know."   
  
Big orange bottle. She can see the big white pills, two, four, six, in all three of Danny's hands, just in front of all three of Danny's heads, and that's when she remembers that yes, yeah, get-got-give the bullet in the hospital, where they gave her the pretty pills and this itchy bandage and her home seems awfully big and very repetitive. Too many doors.   
  
"Stop scratching."  
  
"Hiiii," she says in response. He frowns at her, hands her three glasses of water and six pills with his three hands and it takes her a moment to latch on.   
  
"Swallow," he commands.  
  
"Bet you say that to all the girls."   
  
(Is she slurring? Slumming? Starting? Slutting?) She glances down at her shirt, with a million buttons, at least half of them undone. Part of her breast is exposed, but at least her nipples are covered. Little bitty pebbles under soft blue cloth, and she circles one with a finger, watching it get harder.   
  
"Hey. Not that I'm opposed to that sort of thing, but ... " He tilts his head to the side. " ... I'm not sure what my complaint is here, actually."  
  
She hums softly, closing her eyes and leaning back, because this is a dream, because she's still in the ER, because they're still pulling the bullet out, because she hasn't even gotten to the ER yet, because it's Monday, unless it's Tuesday, and -  
  
\- it's dark when she reopens her eyes. Her bladder is full and her mind is clear(er) and when she tries to stand up, the pain hits her. The floor is close, but then there are hands gripping her arms, so tightly that she knows it's going to bruise.   
  
"What are you, stupid?"  
  
"Feels like it," she mumbles. She's back on the couch and he's shoving more pretty white pills at her. While she waits for them to kick in, she leans against him. He grunts something she can't make out while she rubs the bandage - too itchy - and stretches out her legs - too cramped - and he tries to get her to stand up again, but she resists.   
  
"Come on; gotta get you to bed."  
  
"Not getting lucky," she mumbles.   
  
"That bullet barely missed a lot of very important organ bits, so you already are."  
  
He lets go the minute she gets on the bed, but she gropes for his hands. (There are only two now.)   
  
"Nobody ever touches me."  
  
He frowns at her, a mixture of confusion and ... is that fear? "You need rest."  
  
Somehow, she props herself up. Her lips against his and it feels wrong and hard, but then his arms are around her and it hurts, her stomach hurts, and -  
  
"Stop. Stop."  
  
He pulls away. (Everyone pulls away.) "This ain't a good idea. You're the kind of girl who presses charges. Not getting mixed up in this."  
  
As he leaves, as he pulls on his jacket, she barely hears him telling her that he'll have Mel come over. That this was a bad idea. He'll babysit her dog.   
  
She's not sure why, but she's offended.   
  
  
(fin.)


End file.
